Fan11/Presentations/Phazonworks Engineering Division
Day 1: Pokémon Senshi Yellow "A warrior, his trainer and a long journey ahead - with no HMs this time." ---- Ah, Senshi Yellow; the major Pokémon project I've been wanting to talk about for ages now, but haven't gotten to, due to lack of motivation to make a Direct. With that said, let's get started. Pokémon Senshi Yellow is one of my most ambitious Pokémon projects so far (even moreso than Uprise & Downfall, which I'm doing at least 200 new Pokemon and regional formes), being a Pokémon game to overhaul the oldest third version in Pokémon history: the original Yellow version, which is full of flaws; there's a lot of noticeable changes in comparison to the original version that are either really obvious or really obscure. *What's the first change? Well, since Senshi Yellow is a very heavily story-driven game in comparison to the original, much like the original, there's only one character option: Red; gender and name choice isn't present in this version, since it's meant to be the "true" origin story of Trainer Red. Don't worry, it's still very much the turn-based structured RPG we all know and love, you just have only one character option since this is more of an origin story. *'The Warrior Pichu line' is a different start to the adventure; rather than starting with a Pikachu that never evolves, you start with an orange-colored, spiky-eared Pichu that will become one of the strongest and fastest Raichus in the Pokémon world. How is it different from your average Pichu? Good Question. The special Warrior line of Pichu can only be born once every 50 years, and only under very specific circumstances; once those are fulfilled, though, the Warrior Pichu is unlike any ever seen in Kanto: *#As it starts off, Warrior Pichu is pretty respectable: it knows Spark and Charm, and learns Double Kick at Level 7, giving it a relatively good chance against the Pewter Gym, despite the odds. It also has the ability Hustle, giving Spark and Double Kick a little extra power to boot; however, Warrior Pichu will be stuck with these moves and ability until it evolves, so don't get too excited. *#Speaking of, Warrior Pichu won't evolve until after getting the Boulder Badge. *#But when it does evolve, Warrior Pikachu still has the orange coloration, but instead of spikes on its ear, it has a black tip on its tail; instead of Hustle, it has the new ability Warrior's Way, which strengthen secondary effects of moves that other Pikachu couldn't normally learn. *#When Warrior Pichu evolves, its movepool will greatly expand as well; it has access to several level-up moves upon evolving, and the tutor in the Beach House south of Fuschia City will be able to teach it 6 new moves: Flying Press, Meteor Mash, Icicle Crash, Dual Chop, Shadow Punch and Surf. *#After beating Celadon Gym, you can visit Bill's grandfather in Fuschia City to obtain the Warrior's Stone, which is what Warrior Pikachu needs to evolve into Warrior Raichu. *#Warrior Raichu's design is reminiscent of classic Raichu, but with some more warrior-like traits: it shares the orange coloration of the Warrior Pichu and Pikachu, and has a slightly more accented design, with black marks and accents across various sections of its fur, and it has a metal helmet similar to a samurai's kabuto. Its tail has a metal edge around part of it, making it a strong weapon. *#Upon evolving, Warrior Raichu's superiority to other Raichus shows clearly: Warrior Raichu is Electric/Fighting-type, giving it coverage against more types than before. It gains an extra 40 BST Points in its BST Total: 10 to HP, 10 to Attack, 10 to Special Attack and 10 to Speed; having Warrior Raichu hold a Light Ball raises its offensive stats by 1.2x their normal value. *#To top it all off, Warrior Raichu has a signature move: Warrior's Tail. Physical Electric-type, 10 PP, 90 damage, 100% accuracy, boosted by Warrior's Way; 20% chance of Paralysis, 10% chance of drastically raise Warrior Raichu's attack. *Another big change is the cast: not only does the Warrior Pichu have important story moments (and he can't be deposited in the PC like other Pokemon can, so you don't miss out on story events with him), but there's a new rival. Green (Leaf as you remember her) acts as a secondary rival in the story, showing up when there were originally no important battles originally (like in early Viridian Forest, the Route before Celadon but after the Underground Tunnel, or late Victory Road). Her starter, Cleffa, is a referrence to the Pokémon anime, when in concept Ash was originally to start with Clefairy instead. *The next big change is that the gap between Gym Leaders (the amount of content between major battles) has been increased - if the gap wasn't big enough before; for example, the gap between Pewter and Cerulean is increased. Used to be players simply had the option to visit the Sea Cottage before Cerulean Gym; now that's a required thing. Truthfully I could go on, but I feel like Senshi Yellow and its story would do the talking moreso than I could. That said, let's close the first day of the showcase. Day 2: Goosebumps: Horror War "Reader beware, you're in for a... well not so much a scare as an adventure tale." ---- Based on the hit kids horror series and its numerous spinoff series like HorrorLand, SlappyWorld, Most Wanted and so on, Goosebumps: Horror War, like the blurb above says, is more of an adventure tale than a kids' horror series like the main series; it takes a lot of inspiration from HorrorLand, having a central cast, an overarcing story, and a smattering of referrences to classic books of the series. But at the root of it, what's the story? What's the main cast, and who are they up against? Well, you have two teams of different motivations: the Goosebumps Gang, a select group of past Goosebumps characters given a new spotlight; and HorrorLand's Masters, a group of familiar Goosebumps antagonists determined to rule the world. The Goosebumps gang consists of 12 past Goosebumps characters: *'Robert', the leader of the gang and a dangerously unhinged monster slayer. *'Evan Ross', the protagonist of the Monster Blood saga. *'Carly Beth Caldwell', protagonist of the Haunted Mask saga. *'Mark Rowe', protagonist of How I got My Shrunken Head. *'Grady Tucker', protagonist of Werewolf of Fever Swamp. *'Billy and Sheena Deep', protagonists of the Deep Trouble saga. *'Michael Webster', protagonist of The Cuckoo Clock of Doom. *'Trina O'Dell', protagonist of Night of the Living Dummy 3 (along with Rocky the Dummy). *'Jack Johnson', protagonist of How I Learned to Fly. *'Gwendolyn', formerly a minor character in Vampire Breath. *and Skipper Matthews, protagonist of Attack of the Mutant. Alone, these guys are powerless against HorrorLand's masters, but together is where their strength lies. Kind of a generic note to end on, but that's Day 2. If you want more info on the Horror War, go here. Day 3: The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Guardians "A knight with a deity's spirit must restore the faith of the promised land." ---- One of my earliest projects on here, Legend of Zelda: Spirit Guardians has slowly evolved from a concept so unoriginal it hurts just remembering into an actually worthwhile project to be working on; taking place after the events of Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask in a splinter timeline, Spirit Guardians focuses on Link's return to Hyrule, only to find it very different from when he left it at 12 years old (he's now 18, slightly older than the Adult timeline in Ocarina of Time). See, during the time Link was at Termina and elsewhere, a mysterious cataclysm occured at the Temple of Time, sending a warping magical tsunami throughout the land, changing the landscape and further adding to the turmoil Hyrule is in, a couple examples being Death Mountain (the volcanic activity has almost completely stopped and been replaced by snowfall and colder temperatures) and Gerudo Valley (instead of a barren desert, the Valley has sprung with new life, now a relaxing grassy plain with the occasional pond); the changes aren't just enviromental, either, as Hyrule has become politically fragile now as well: the Hylians are clamoring for their king to make a decision, Gorons are pretty much the same, Zoras have become notably more open with their Hyrulian neighbors, the Deku are notably more intelligent as they have formed a race of travelling salesmen, the Kokiri have strangely disappeared and the Gerudo are terrified of appearing to the other races, since they've become hated to all races because of Ganondorf's misdeeds. Now, I'm sure you're asking, why doesn't Zelda just step in and unite Hyrule's people with her wisdom? Well, that's the thing: Zelda's kinda off on her own now. See, after the cataclysm happened, Zelda argued with her father that a hero was needed to prevent something like that happening again, and one rift later, she's become a hero of her own, riding Epona on horseback throughout Hyrule and helping those who need it, while using her own rapier to fight off monsters; she has her own gear, her own power and can hold her own. Hell, there's even some portions where Zelda and Link have to work together. Remember that Ocarina of Time artwork where Link and Sheik are fighting off Ganon's minions together? That's gonna be with Link and Zelda now. So, if this land is in such turmoil, then what can Link do to help? Well, when the Temple of Time was destroyed by the cataclysm, Hyrule lost its connection to the Sacred Realm, leaving the people in a state of... dunno how to put it; it's Link's job to restore the spirituality of Hyrule (just call him Jesus). The story is reminiscent of the classic Zelda formula, but since Ganon's been 7 years sealed, he's not the main villain in this: instead the main villain title is shared by two past villains - Veran and Onox from the Oracle games; since Ganon's been gone a while, the title of main villain is now up for grabs within Hyrule, and these two contenders have different backgrounds from what you've seen before: *'Veran', the Shadow Queen, is an exiled Gerudo who idolized Ganondorf when he was around; exiled into the desert for her use of black magic, she's managed to charm the undead monsters with her magics to get them to side with her to take over Hyrule. *'Onox', the Darknut General, has a major axe to grind against the Goron people for his defeat at Darunia's hands and has used that axe (not a metaphor after all) to intimidate the living monsters of Hyrule into serving him and never defying his orders. These two aren't keen on sharing the power that comes with being the most evil villain in Hyrule, so expect them to come to blows every now and then, but they won't hesitate to take out Link if he gets in their way. So what can Link do to fight these new menaces as well as restore Hyrule's spirituality? Well, he may not have most of the masks that he had in Termina (since he gave them to the Moon children), but he does have the Fierce Deity Mask, which is very expanded in this game, being basically the main gimmick (as well as the helper) of the game; what's the difference between the two? Well, where Link is more gadget-oriented (having Bombs, the Bow, etc.), Fierce Deity Link is more power-oriented (having several magic spells and special abilities unique to him); there are times where you have to use both forms to solve puzzles in the dungeons, due to the variation between the two. Fierce Deity Link gains plenty of expansion in this game as well, as not only does he get a backstory, but he also gets a personality: he's basically the hero who people love to hate - proud, derisive, and headstrong, but over time he softens up, not unlike Tatl; in order to get some of his more powerful abilities, he has to complete Silent Realm trials, spiritual endeavors set up by Hyrule's sages before they faded from Hyrule (after the cataclysm, the spiritual energy keeping them... "alive", to put it one way, slowly diminished, and before they faded from existence, they created the trials to test the hero who would restore Hyrule's sprituality) - 6 total, one for each sage. After completing them all, one final trial is unlocked where Fierce Deity Link has to face the Light Spirit Dragon Ordona to receive the final sage ability. So what does Link have to do to restore Hyrule's spirituality? Well, his first task is finding and awakening (so to speak) the 3 Oracles: Din, Nayru and Farore, each named for the 3 Golden Goddesses, to which they have an indirect connection and receive prophecies from. After that, where does he go? Well, guess you'll have to stay tuned to find out. Well, one long story later, Day 3 is done. Go here if you want to know more about Spirit Guardians. Day 4: Injustice 3: Ben 10 "It started when an alien device did what it did." ---- So, out of all the characters I could pick for an Injustice fan game, I picked possibly the craziest guest star for this game: Ben 10, the 10-year-old superhero with a device of pretty much limitless power on his wrist. Now why did I pick him of all people? Well, I have some pretty good reasons behind this: #The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles guest-appearing in the 3rd Fighter Pack of Injustice 2 proved that no character was off-limits. #I really like Ben 10; speaking historically, the OS Ben 10 was the first superhero show I ever watched, because he was relatable to then-9-year-old me; I even wondered if I would obtain an Omnitrix of my own when I turned 10 myself. Sadly, no Omnitrix came, but I'd be lying if I said I had given up on that wish. #He's a superhero, which fits the general theme of non-MK guest stars in Injustice. #He's got attributes similar to the DC hero group Dial H for Hero, but Ben 10 is clearly more popular, as I don't recall Dial H for Hero ever showing up in any media during my childhood - no toys, no TV show, no nothing for Dial H. #The various transformations in the Omnitrix allowed me to create a unique playstyle for the character; I wanted there to be 5 forms, but the 5th form was something I wrestled with for a while: originally it was Ripjaws (who I scrapped for being too similar to Wildmutt with the jaws and all), then I traded it for Upchuck (who was scrapped due to lack of ideas and being half the height of Ben's other forms), who was then swapped out for Benmummy (scrapped for being too simple in his playstyle), before I finally settled on Benvicktor. That said, let's delve into how each of these forms work. Ben initally starts out with one of his aliens, which can be dictated depending on either the opponent or the abilities equipped; typically, Ben turns into a specific alien to counter his opponent's playstyle, but if he has a specific ability equipped, he'll turn into that alien regardless of the opponent's playstyle. Heatblast The most iconic alien Ben has, Heatblast was the first transformation of the series, and quickly became a fan favorite with his movepool expanding with each episode and every appearance he has being enjoyable in some matter; with his fire-based abilities and jet-propelled flight, Heatblast is easily one of the most recognizable Omnitrix forms. How does he play? Mmm, best way I can put it: Firestorm on a budget. He's got ranged attacks, he's got melee attacks - really a lot of his moves are reminiscent of other characters with similar abilities. *'Fire Toss' is an attack that can be compared to Starfire's Stardust - it's a fireball attack that can be done at 4 distances: Close, Mid-Range, Far, and Very Far. Useful for opponents that have zoned you out on the ground, like Deadshot. *'Ground Blast', an attack that is identical to Firestorm's Melting Point, with the Meter Burn version being 3 extra blasts instead of 2. *'Blaze Kick' is the major zone-closer on Heatblast; he jets forward with a flying kick that knocks the foe down - and shares the same attribute of Joker's Crazed Run, being able to be Meter Burned twice. Once before the hit connects to gain armor for the dash, and again after the hit for extra damage and potential combos to be extended. This can also be performed in the air at a downward angle, and bounces foes when Meter Burned. Think of it like the Falcon Kick but with a different name. NOTE: Each of Ben's alien forms have two equippable abilities that fall into two distinct categories: the "additional attack" ability and the "trait-replacing" ability; the trait-replacing ability will dictate what alien Ben turns into before the match, as it replaces Ben's primary ability to shift between aliens in mid-fight. *'Heat Wave', his "additional attack" ability, is a simple move: Heatblast his the ground, sending out a wave a fire that hits low. It's basically Scarecrow's Floor Flame without the Meter Requirement. *'Inferno, his "trait-replacing" ability, is a really good move; Heatblast unleashes an unblockable wave of flame that ignites foes, causing lingering damage and leaving foes prone to follow-up attacks. The downside: it has a long cooldown time of a whopping 15 seconds; odds are, unless the match needlessly drags on, you're only using Inferno once. Wildmutt The second alien to ever appear in the series, Wildmutt's known for being a strange alien dog-lion with no eyes; but it didn't need eyes, as its super senses let it "see" just fine, and having sharp claws and teeth really help too. He can't talk though, which makes him lacking for dialogue. As to be expected of this big hairy dog, Wildmutt is a grappler in battle: he knows mainly melee moves with abilities that enhance his potential further. *'Swiper''' is a pretty simple move: Wildmutt slashes 3 times in rapid succession, knocking the foe down; really fast and great for wakeup moves. *'Chew Toy' is not your standard grabbing special move like Cyborg's Techno Tackle or Harley's Play Doctor; Wildmutt tackles the foe and shakes them vigorously in his mouth, doing damage the entire time. Meter Burning covers the foe in Vulpimancer drool, severely limiting their movement, temporarily taking away their ability to dash and jump (granted this doesn't prevent them from using movement-based special moves like Black Canary's Handsprings or Amazo's Psionic Lift). *'Frisbee Catch' is the standard anti-air attack, as Wildmutt grabs the air-based foe then swings them behind him. *'Mud Roller' is a pretty basic low-hitting dash similar to the TMNT's Shell Slide; Wildmutt rolls under the foe, hitting low and ending up on the other side of where he was; Meter Burning leaves the foe in the air longer, allowing for follow-ups. *'Air Puppy Tackle', his "additional attack" ability, gives him some reason to jump, as he can now tackle foes after jumping, knocking them down. *'Super Senses', his "trait-replacing" ability, is VERY powerful: Wildmutt activates his super-senses, allowing him to very briefly critical hit every one of his attacks for about 3 seconds. Diamondhead The third alien to appear in the series, Diamondhead is well-known for being invunerable to most conventional attacks, and capable of creating crystal weapons/structures to attack and defend with; shards, hammers, crystal boulders - these can hit foes in many ways. How does he play? Well he's pretty similar to Hellboy: typically slow, but powerful with the right edge. Get it? Edge? ...No? *'Crystal Bowler' is basically a better version of Green Lantern's Bowled Over; Diamondhead bowls a crystal boulder across the ground, flooring foes hit. Meter Burning makes the crystal unblockable. Yeah. *'Spike Shots' is a simple projectile attack; Diamondhead swipes his arm, slinging 3 shards forward at foes. *'Crystal Pillar' is a more defensive special move, letting him rise above the fightline briefly until he jumps off. *'Arm Hammer' is a straightforward attack: Diamondhead enlarges his arm, then swings it around to knock the foe across the screen; Meter Burning wall-bounces the opponent, allowing for follow-up attacks. *'Stalagmite Sword', his "additional attack" ability, replaces Spike Shots as the projectile attack; Diamondhead creates a crystal sword and throws it, damaging foes hit. It has a longer range and slightly more damage than Spike Shots. *'Prism Armor', like other "trait-replacing: abilities, is very useful: Diamondhead creates a temporary armor that makes him invincible for 5 melee/ranged/parry hits, which can be Meter Burned to go for 10 hits; like all of the trait-replacing abilities, it's very useful but has a long cooldown. Four Arms Ah, Four Arms; the first of Ben's "brute force" aliens to exist (who would be followed by Humungousaur, Ultimate Humungousaur, Rath, and others among them, most by technicality), Four Arms is easily the most recognizable, having 4 powerful arms, 4 eyes and an imposing demeanor that Ben has used to his advantage many a time throughout the series. A couple of you might be wondering how I decided Four Arms should work in Injustice 3; easy - Goro-style! In all seriousness, Goro and Kintaro from Mortal Kombat were my main inspiration for Four Arms's playstyle, not mainly the fire-breathing dragon aspects, but the four-armed thing. *'Double Punch' is a simple move: Four Arms punches with one set of his arms, hitting the foe hard and knocking them down; with Meter Burn, Four Arms punches foes with both sets consecutively. *'Leaping Smash' is a powerful overhead attack that does megadamage, knocking the foe down; it can before at 3 different distances. *'Tetramand Top' is a directionally-influenced attack, requiring a bit of start-up; Four Arms spins forward all arms outstretched, hitting foes multiple times, with the speed adjustable by holding a direction, becoming faster by holding toward the target, and slower by moving away. Meter Burning knocks the foe hit into the air, allowing for follow-ups. *'Power Uppercut' is similar to Bane's Venom Uppercut, driving the foe up into the air; Meter Burning leaves the foe in the air longer, allowing for follow-ups. *'Power Grab' is his additional attack ability, giving him a grab special move like Wildmutt has. *'Ground Shaker', his "trait-replacing" ability, gives him an unblockable ground shaking attack that floors foes when Meter Burned; again it also has a long cooldown. Benvicktor A rare transformation only seen in one episode, Benvicktor, as he was known, was obtained when the Omnitrix scanned the DNA of Dr. Viktor, a Frankenstein-like alien who could generate lightning from the pylons of his back; when the Omnitrix scanned his DNA, Ben used Benvicktor to fight Ghostfreak and his crew of monster-aliens aboard a space station, and then never really used him again afterward - until now that is. How is he in his playstyle? Well, if Diamondhead wasn't Hellboy enough for you, Benvicktor has both Hellboy and Raiden in his playstyle for those of you unsatisfied. *'Power Bolt' is a pretty straight forward attack: Benvicktor shoots a bolt of lightning that hits foes; Meter Burning elecrocutes the foe, leaving them vunerable to follow-ups. *'AC/DC' is a ranged power similar to Black Adam's own Rolling Thunder; Benvicktor calls down a lightning blast to hit the foe; can be performed at 4 different distances. *'Electric Current' is a move taken from Raiden; he pounds the ground, causing a timed shockwave to hit the foe if they're on the ground. *'Air Franken-Strike' is a... weird aerial attack; Air Franken-Strike has Benvicktor blast the foe with lightning while in the air, and can be performed at 3 different distances. *'High Voltage', the "additional ability" attack, adds a Meter Burn to Air Franken-Strike, giving it double damage when Meter Burned. *'Static Shield', the "trait-replacing" attack, gives Benvicktor a temporary body shield that electrocutes foes when they hit Frankenstrike; as with the trait-replacing attacks, powerful effect, long cooldown. Legendary Gear & Afterword So how does Legendary Gear, the gear that augments a character to powerful levels not seen before, affect a character that is essentially 5-in-1? Easy: Ben 10's Legendary Gear gives the player Master Control... no, really. The trait abilities are essentially all equipped simultaneously, giving each alien a brand-new attack, and Ben instead switches forms via the Stance Change button, which makes that button more useful than just for advanced techniques. Anyways, summing it up, you have 5 characters in one, with the option to either have the ability to switch between them mid-battle or make them stronger on their own. Day 5: The Wolf: What the Future Holds "If you listen very closely, you can almost hear him howling in the distance." ---- So some of you may remember, a while back I did a little game called The Wolf: The Hunt Begins; while this was one of my first (semi-)original works, I haven't had much progression as of late - but that's mainly in part of me reworking the structure of the story of this trilogy-to-be. See, the Wolf is a vigilante/hunter who hunts the criminals of the world down like animals ("since most of them behave that way") - that's about it for him; his history is that he was born as Christopher Robin Milne in merry old England, but when his parents were killed when he was just a baby, he was adopted by the Hundred-Acre Guardians (a secret order dedicated to protecting the world) and raised in the wilderness of Alaska instead. After some training and understanding by the Guardians, he received the Hundred-Acre Totem from them, which contained not only the Wolf's skin (the suit itself) but the power of the wild itself; now he's out on pursuit of a new foe more organized than the average thief or murderer he faces, one whose efforts and highly advanced weaponry (the story of the entire series is set in the 1900s, so think things like tanks and iron weapons) threaten to plunge the countries of Europe into war. And not to mention he has to deal with a former Hundred-Acre guardian turned rogue muscle. But as it turns out, this whole previous adventure in The Hunt Begins was part of an elaborate series of trials set up by the Hundred-Acre Guardians, 7 trials in total with the last game only being one; the former Guardian, known as Big Bear, was merely pretending to be a rogue muscleman as part of the trial. Unfortunately, Wolf still has 6 more to go, and they get more and more trying as he goes on; and they get crazier in location as well, as most of the trials take place in a strange otherworldly land: *One in the perilous jungles of Jumanji (not the new one, people), *One in the magical land of Oz (you know, the one with the Wizard), *One in western China, *One in the backwards and nonsensical land of Wonderland, *One in the nights of Arabia, *and One in the Sea of Monsters, known in ancient Greek mythology. Each trial will push the Wolf to his limit, as they were set up by the very first Hundred-Acre Guardians to exist and thus have their high expectational standards; these trials will be hallmarked by obtaining an artifact that will meld with the Wolf's Skin, making it stronger as it goes and giving it more power than before. These trials will give the Wolf the strength to face "the great evil", an unseen force that threatens to end humanity; these trials will allow the Wolf to match the power of this evil, so he stands a fighting chance against it. Luckily, he won't be alone in this seven-trial journey: he's made quite a few friends like legendary hunter Allan Quartermain, Wonderland's savior Alice Liddell, and many others; when the time comes they'll be at his side to help him hunt down this great evil for good. While I may not bee terribly close to doing the Seven-Trial Journey just yet, it will be something to look forward to. So stay tuned. Anyways that's all for the showcase, and I'll maybe see you guys next time. Category:Fan11 Showcase Category:Presentations Category:Phazonworks Engineering Division